


Back to Black

by JustADumbWriter



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Except a slight change, M/M, comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: What happened after the Gravel War ended and everyone parted ways; even two men who thought they would be leaving together.





	Back to Black

_He left no time to regret,_  
_Kept his dick wet,_  
_With his same old safe bet._

__

__

_____ _

“Come with me,” Sniper whispered, his hands on either side of Spy’s face. 

Their eyes were both shining, but their faces were dry. Spy averted his gaze, and pulled back from Sniper’s touch. 

“No.”

Sniper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Of course he wouldn’t. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sniper knew. He knew that Spy would go to Boston and reconnect with his estranged ex-girlfriend. He knew that whatever happened between them was doomed to fail. 

He knew all of this. 

But it didn’t take any of the sting out of his answer.  
It didn’t stop the burning in his eyes or the twisting in his gut. 

He opened his eyes, and looked back to Spy. His expression was unreadable, as usual. 

The silence stretched on between them, until Spy extended his hand. 

“Goodbye, Sniper...”

A handshake.  
A fucking handshake?!  
After months of kissing and fucking and even after Sniper told Spy his real name.  
After all the pillow talk and conversations about their lives, both happy and sad.  
After the one time they confessed that they felt something for each other, just before falling asleep...

And all he gets is a fucking handshake?

Sniper turned his back to Spy, if only to stop him seeing the tears finally escape. 

After a few moments, he heard Spy sigh.  
Then he heard receding footsteps.  
Then he heard a car start. 

He didn’t turn to watch him go. 

_Me and my head high,_  
_And my tears dry,_  
_Get on without my guy._

____

Sniper climbed into the driver’s seat of his camper van. 

He rubbed at the tear tracks on his cheeks, and blinked a couple of times until his eyes looked less red. 

Red...

He looked down at his shirt.  
RED.  
Just like the pinstriped suit of his teammate.  
His teammate who he thought was so much more.  
His teammate that abandoned him just hours after the Gravel War was declared over. 

He saw RED. 

He practically tore off his vest and hat, and yanked the RED shirt off. He stared down at it in his hands, now only clad in his white undershirt. 

He had worn this colour for years now.  
He had worn it while he fought,  
While he bonded with his team,  
While he met the man who he fell in love with. 

And now, it was all over. 

He started his van, and threw the RED shirt out the window. 

_You went back to what you knew,_  
_So far removed from all that we went through._

____

Spy knocked on the door of the Boston apartment. 

His heart was racing, but not because of what he was about to do.  
Because of what he had done, less than two days prior. 

He had left the man he loves. 

But he had to. 

He didn’t know why, but he knew he had to. It was a relationship doomed to fail. Sniper was too dark a horse to bet on having a proper life with. It would be too chaotic- too unpredictable. And Spy had had enough of that during the War. 

So, when the door opened and he smiled hopefully at the woman who had answered, he decided he had made the right choice, going back to her. 

Even if she never made him feel the same. 

_And I tread a troubled track,_  
_My odds are stacked..._

____

“He’ll be there in two hours. Here’s half now, you’ll get the rest when the job’s done. Don’t miss.”

“‘Never do, mate,” Sniper sneered, taking the briefcase from his client. 

He tossed it into the passenger seat of his camper as he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Also beside him on the seat were files on the mark, and his ever-reliable rifle. 

It had been three months since he had come back to Australia.  
Two months and twenty nine days since he had taken up the hitman business again. 

He no longer had a plan.  
He no longer cared.  
He no longer fantasised about settling down with the man he loves.

_I’ll go back to black..._

__

He no longer wore RED. 

_We only said goodbye with words,_  
_I died a hundred times._

____

Sniper drove for only half an hour, but his mind still wandered. 

It had been three months, yet it still felt like every moment, he was consumed with thoughts of Spy. 

He thought about their past together.

The first time they kissed; At the end of a particularly difficult day of battle and multiple trips though respawn, when they both just needed a release.  
The first time they fucked; Moments after their first kiss.  
The first time they ate dinner together- just the two of them; Huddled together in Spy’s room in Coldfront, when all the heaters suddenly stopped working. 

He thought about their last goodbye. 

The curtness if Spy’s tone.  
The way he was just over it.  
The fact that he could so easily drive away. 

He wondered about Spy’s present. 

_You go back to her,_  
_And I go back to..._

____

Spy cracked open his eyes, only to squint against the sunlight filtering in through broken blinds. He sat up, and his back cracked loudly. 

He needed to get a bed frame.  
He needed to get a lot of furniture. 

Or he could just move. 

There wasn’t much keeping him in Boston now. Not since he had broken things off- again- with his old flame. 

He wasn’t quite sure what had changed.  
Maybe they had just become too different.  
But their relationship had just become so... Boring. 

After a couple of weeks of dating, he had realised that maybe... Maybe he _did_ want chaotic and unpredictable. 

She hadn’t taken it too badly, all things considered.  
Just lots of cursing and yelling. 

It was justified, Spy supposed. He hadn’t deserved a second chance to begin with and then, two months into it, he had thrown it away. But he didn’t really care anymore. 

He hadn’t wanted to hurt her,  
But he just couldn’t stay with her. 

Not after what Sniper had made him feel.  
What he and she had, compared to that, was nothing. 

There was a knock at the door. 

After a moment to make himself presentable, Spy answered it to be surprised. 

It was Miss Pauling. 

She explained everything that was happening; With Mann Co., the Classic Mercs. 

With the Administrator. 

“We need your help. Please, Spy, will you come with us?”

Spy was momentarily stunned.  
And then, he knew what his answer had to be. 

_I go back to us._

__

“Let’s go.”

_I love you much,_  
_It's not enough,_  
_You love blow and I love puff._

_____ _

Spy followed Miss Pauling- and Demo- to the nearest airport. 

They were going to Australia. 

Before he could quite wrap his head around it, he was on a plane. 

He could hear the blood rushing though his ears. His palms were sweating. He felt like his stomach had twisted so badly he would need surgery to correct it. 

In just a matter of hours... He would see Sniper again. 

_And life is like a pipe,_  
_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside._

____

Sniper kicked open the fire door of the old hotel. 

Just as the bullet had gone though the other mark’s skull the other day, Sniper had been given a message about a client who had just caught wind that an “old friend” was coming to Oz, and he wanted him to be “taken care of”.

Sniper trudged up the stairs, and found a suitable spot to set up his rifle. 

His mark was due to be coming out of the airport in an hour or so. 

Some blond businessman who was too interested in other people’s private- illegal- accounts. 

Sniper checked his scope, then froze. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes, but right there, in his crosshairs, was Spy. 

_We only said goodbye with words,_  
_I died a hundred times._  
_You go back to her,_  
_And I go back to..._

_____ _

He, Miss Pauling and Demo split up. 

Spy knew where to look. 

Of course he did. 

He had known this man for years.  
And- to be honest with himself- he had loved him for almost just as much time. 

He cast an eye around, until he spotted an abandoned hotel nearby. 

Tall, dark, and inconspicuous. 

Sniper had to be there. 

_We only said goodbye with words,_  
_I died a hundred times._

____

____

Sniper tried to steady his shallow breaths and his shaking hands. 

Spy slipped into the already unlocked fire door. 

Sniper tore off his hat and glasses and ran his hands though his hair. 

Spy noticed the disturbed dust and new footprints. 

Sniper wondered why Spy had come. 

Spy followed the trail up the stairs. 

Sniper’s heart was pounding. 

Spy’s throat felt tight. 

Sniper looked back through the scope. 

Spy opened the bedroom door. 

_You go back to her,_  
_And I go back to..._

____

____

“Sniper...”

_Black..._

__

__

Sniper whipped around. 

Spy stood in the door. 

There was silence. They both stared each other down. Sniper could feel his eyes stinging. He noticed that Spy looked more haggard- more emotional- than normal. His cool mask of indifference had slipped. 

Sniper realised Spy was feeling just the same as him. 

_Black..._

__

__

Sniper walked towards Spy, and Spy became more rigid. 

Sniper grabbed Spy by the lapels, and he squeezed his eyes shut, as if ready for a punch- or several...

 

Sniper kissed him. 

_Black..._

__

__

After a moment to process what was happening, Spy grabbed the back of Sniper’s neck forcefully and pulled him in further.

Sniper growled into his mouth, and moved his hands to grip Spy’s waist. 

He took a step backwards into the room, and then forwards again, shoving Spy into the wall beside the door. 

_Black..._

__

__

Their lips moved together. They pulled each other further into one another. Hands scrabbled for purchase against fabric. It was frantic, and urgent. 

It was an apology.  
It was making up for lost time.  
It was a confession. 

Spy slid his tongue into Sniper’s mouth.  
Sniper met his movements with his own. 

Sniper snaked his arms firmly around Spy’s waist, and hugged him close as they kissed. 

_Black..._

__

__

The kiss tasted of salt.  
Both of them had tears running down their face. 

Spy pulled back. 

He looked up at Sniper.  
He looked happy and sad and scared all at the same time. 

He brought a hand up to his own neck. 

Sniper’s eyes widened as Spy- for the first time in front of Sniper- took off his mask. 

_Black..._

__

__

“I love you,” Spy choked out, “I’m sorry.”

“I love you too, you bloody idiot,” Sniper replied, enveloping him in a hug. 

_Black..._

__

__

Spy drew back, and cupped Sniper’s jaw. 

_I go back to..._

__

__

“Come with me,” Spy whispered, his hands on either side of Sniper’s face. 

_I go back to..._

__

__

“Okay.”

_We only said goodbye with words,_  
_I died a hundred times._  
_You go back to her,_  
_And I go back to..._

_____ _

_____ _

They reunited the rest of the team. 

They went back to Teufort. 

They fought alongside each other. 

Sniper was shot, and then revived.  
Spy held him so tight he nearly burst his stitches, saying how he thought he had lost him for good.  
Sniper kissed him all over and reminded him he would never let that happen. 

They fought Grey Mann.  
They fought the Classic Team.  
They got their Medic back. 

They won. 

 

And now, the War is truly over. 

Except this time, Spy doesn’t go back to Boston.  
This time, he’s sure.  
He knows what choice he should have made.  
The one he needs to make now. 

So, when Sniper puts his hands on either side of Spy’s face, and whispers “Come with me,” 

Spy says “ _Yes_ ”. 

_We only said goodbye with words,_  
_I died a hundred times._  
_You go back to her,_  
_And I go back to black._

**Author's Note:**

> Song; Back to Black by Amy Winehouse (RIP Legend)
> 
>  
> 
> Soooooooo sorry to my multi-chapter works but I just had to get this out of my brain and into reality ASAP
> 
> I shall continue my other works soon I promise :*
> 
> Also I now have a tumblr!!
> 
> Go follow justadumbblogger ;)


End file.
